randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is the dark counter-part of kirby. Though not nessarily EVIL, he can be a little BAD at times. He comes and goes as he pleases. He offten goes out and helps Kirby on his adventures at random times, usally ALWAYS at the perfect time (just like Gandolf.) HIs character can be compared to Vegeta Dragonballz, I swear these name puns), Batman (Batman, Duh), and Han Solo (come on you should who he's from, unless you've been living under a rock for all these years.) Appearence He has a shadow-like face, an awesome silver knight hat helmet, a "V" shaped opening for his two, yellow beady eyes. Meta Knight has two pair of Wings (he used to have a cape, but after watching the Incredibles, he ditched it.) He has two purple feet, a blue thing around his armor, and a flippin' awesome golden sword that catches on fire whenever Knight wants to go off. Meta also puts on extra armor from time to time (like in SSBB.) But when its over, he justs leaves it behind. HIstory Not much is known about his past, since he's all "Dark and Myserious" but he probaly was a just like kirby, only white. Then The Darklord of the Universe and his Space Army attacked his land, killed all his friends and family, and then left. Saddened by this he turned blue, and bluer, and bluer and (you know what comes next,) until he became angry at the Darklord and fueld with revenge (red). Meta Knight, had many adventures during his red state, but he eventually found the Darklord, battled the Darklord, and failed. However, he fought so well that he was offered to become the Darklord's apprentece, he could've said no, but he didn't. He was convinced that it was for that better good of the universe and that it was his denisty (plus they had cookies.) This is when he turned shodow-like. It wasn't until years that Meta Knight relized that he had been decieved. That night he planned out a perfect escape plan, and he sweared to his families grave that he wouldn't fight the Darklord, but he did anyway (this is what vengence does kids,) The result, it's hard to say, let's just say a DRAW. After the fight he tried to escape in the escape pod and successeed, but suffered some minor injuries (broken back, loss of blood, kidney stones, nothing Meta Knight can't handle.) He eventualy went into another deminsion, found Kirby, and the rest is history. 'SSBB' Sick and Tired of helping Kirby on his adventures, he decided to enter the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournement. He Obviously Owned at this. But when he saw Kirby he got so angry that he almost killed him. The Two haven't spoken, until Kirby's epic yarn came out Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANY CATAGORIES? Category:Seriously, ADD MOAR CATEGORIES Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Mysterious Category:Tourmented Souls Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:Nintendo Category:Awesomeness Category:Winning Category:Winning! Category:Cult Following Category:Rhasberry plastic tickle bear! Category:You lose. Category:FART-A-TRON3000 Category:NOT IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:MAYBE IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:Jap's Junk